


A Pawn In the Making

by rowan_one



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowan_one/pseuds/rowan_one





	A Pawn In the Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperiorDimwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorDimwit/gifts), [exorpriest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exorpriest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098465) by [SuperiorDimwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorDimwit/pseuds/SuperiorDimwit). 
  * Inspired by [Terra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856869) by [SuperiorDimwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorDimwit/pseuds/SuperiorDimwit). 



He _hated_ it.

Couldn’t **fucking** stand it.

And he knew.

Oh that bastard knew. Knew just enough, knew exactly where and how to poke and prod and dig those bloody disgusting claws of his into the soft flesh of old wounds.

>   
>  _It makes sense, everyone wants to be important to someone._  
> 

His face twisted to a scowl as the words flitted through his head, bubbled up in his mind unwanted.

Maybe that’s what it was like, something hard, sharp, twisting deep in his chest and making blood lurch up his throat to his mouth.

And guess what asshole always felt the need to twist it?

He shouldn’t want it.

Shouldn’t crave the warmth given by flame, or be mesmerized by the flickers of light given off.

The only real smile he ever saw.

And he knew full well it was a dagger as well. Thin, pointed.

Desires squashed down, hidden behind doors and locked away soundly, in a poor attempt at a shield from the prying claws which so eagerly delved into him.

Proverbial moths unto flame dance merrily in the light, basking in the warmth and golden glow. And even if he went through fire he did not come out each time unscathed.

His contract was a leash, a chain, an empty promise which declared he would only be singed, that he need only give up bits and pieces of himself as tinder.

How foolish for him to think the flame a simple candle or lantern over roaring pit.

Their _deal_ made of a certain breed, their _agreement_ this time no parchment marred with blood from his wrist in sight.

>   
>  _"A deal as light as air, and solid as bedrock."_  
> 

An eternal silence for an eternal trust.

A bond forged in fire and light and strength and power.

Of shared secrets whispered in hushed tones.

Something to be said for protection of an open heart, perhaps.

But what of it really?

He knew exactly why.

He was fun.

He was shiny, new, interesting, willing to play.

A limited edition toy.

Like a figurine he collected for display, to coo over and move around as he saw fit.

Provided of course one included the taunts, the mocking, the insults, pranks, ~~unhinged~~ laughter ringing out loud and clear over everything else.

Even over the sound of cracking masks.

It was made out to sound like the dearest flattery too.

But when eyes hardened by cynicism peered through glasses he might as well have had tinted jade, the sugar coating slathered on by the one who readily devoured his weight and more in sweets, did nothing for him.

It hurt.

He hated it.

Being honest and taking in the Truth under the cast harsh light.

There was nothing there.

He was not fascinating or interesting.

He did not have the skill or smarts to banter ages on or invent the world anew.

He was merely something cute to pass a little time.

A _pet,_ though he would spit to say it.

His bite made him fun; it earned the kind of tight, paedogical smile one gives when scolding a puppy for slobbering on your fingers when you offered up a chew toy.

The satisfaction that came from taming and reducing a beast to that.

No toy, chess piece, puppet, moth.

>   
>  _**Just a collared dog.** _  
> 


End file.
